


From Another Time

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25-year old Tezuka x Fuji x Tezuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Another Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomejasmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomejasmine/gifts).



> My sad attempt to write a fic about AlexisMeade’s sexy [25-year old Tezuka x Fuji x Tezuka](http://i73.photobucket.com/albums/i233/yoshikochan/Fanfiction/tumblr_mzyvsezwAg1s15vrko1_1280_zpsf2c74621.jpg) fanart.

Fuji waved goodbye to Tezuka, who nodded in return.

This would be the last time they parted ways, he supposed, here at this street lamp. Final testing was over, and though Fuji would move up to Seigaku’s high school division with most of his friends, Tezuka would be gone, off to Germany to begin his professional training.

Fuji watched Tezuka’s back as his captain walked steadily away, until he was no more than a silhouette.

Letting out a regretful sigh, Fuji turned down the fork towards his own home. He’d kept his thoughts, and his feelings, locked inside till the very end. He’d have a chance to see Tezuka at the airport before he left - but the whole team would be there, and Tezuka’s family, and Fuji would barely manage a hug and a wave before Tezuka stepped away.

 _Tezuka wouldn’t have returned my feelings anyway,_ Fuji reminded himself, as he passed under another street light. The path to his home seemed eerie in the quiet darkness, but he was used to the late evenings after tennis practice and his other clubs. This was a familiar quietness, a familiar darkness.

A figure standing in the shadows, between two street lights, got his attention. He rarely saw anyone out at this time. Stranger still, the figure was just standing there, though it seemed to straighten when Fuji drew near, and look at him. 

It was a man, a fairly tall man with dark hair in the shadowy light, that waved messily about him. A glint shone off spectacles on the man’s face, and even though Fuji was still a streetlamp away, he could make out a serious expression that matched the long, dark trench coat that swept past the man’s knees.

“. . . Tezuka?” Fuji almost covered his mouth the moment he said it, but for some reason he thought it was Tezuka standing there in the darkness. But he’d just parted with Tezuka at the corner, and the soon to be tennis pro would almost be home by now. Fuji still had a ways to go.

“Hmm,” said the man, in a baritone voice, his bangs shifting around his face as he turned to give Fuji a better look.

“Oh, um,” Fuji stepped into the street light, feeling silly for calling the man his friend’s name. “Are you lost, sir?”

“Syuusuke,” the man said, and his body shifted, and he stepped swiftly into the light. He took hold of Fuji’s chin, tilting his head upwards so their eyes met.

“Tezuka?!” Fuji gasped. He felt a wave of emotion, something like deja vu, as he saw the man’s face under the light. He looked just like Tezuka, with rimless glasses and brown messy hair - that long roman nose and the tight, serious lips - but he _wasn’t Tezuka_. As much as he looked like him, this man clearly wasn’t Tezuka, but if Tezuka wasn’t an only child, Fuji would swear this was his older brother. 

“Syuusuke,” the man said again, but in a different tone, and suddenly he wrapped his arms around Fuji and drew him into a strong hug.

Fuji didn’t know what to do, too surprised to react to being trapped in the stranger’s arms.

“. . . Wh-who. . .” He managed to stammer, after a silent minute of being squeezed. He didn’t feel scared, even though he probably should have. He still felt like it was Tezuka hugging him, even if it clearly wasn’t.

Tezuka would never hug him like this.

“Come with me,” the man said, and grabbed his wrist.

Fuji didn’t know why he let himself be dragged along. They walked quite a ways - his family would be worried - but Fuji didn’t feel anything but shock. Finally they stopped in front of a shop, and it was only when he looked at the sign and realized they were at a love hotel that he realized he should be far more worried than they.

But still, he didn’t feel afraid.

The man paid at the counter, and if the young concierge had any qualms about them both being male, she kept perfectly professional in her transactions. She handed the man a key, and he pulled Fuji onward - not that the student was resisting or saying a word.

The man led him over to the bed, and it was only when Fuji found himself sitting on it that he realized how stupid he was.

No matter how much this stranger looked like Tezuka, he shouldn’t let him do this.

“I need to use your cell phone,” the man said, in that steady, baritone voice that was so much like Tezuka’s but too old and too deep and too obviously not.

“It’s in my bag,” Fuji said, and it was only when he heard his own voice - high pitched and trembling - that he realized how really afraid he was. 

The man ruffled through his tennis bag, but didn’t take long to pull out Fuji’s cell and dial a number.

* * *

“Fuji,” Tezuka said, as he answered his phone.

 _“If you love Syuusuke, then come to this address,”_ said a strange, deep voice on the other end.

“Who is this?!” Tezuka demanded, standing up so quickly he knocked back his chair. He glanced again at the caller ID: This was definitely coming from Fuji’s phone.

 _“This is. . . This is you. Tezuka Kunimitsu,”_ the man said.

“What do you mean?!” Tezuka growled. His phone beeped as he received a text, which he saw contained an address. He put the speaker on so he could map it out on his phone, then grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door.

“Kunimitsu, I’ll be done with dinner soon,” said his mother as he flew past her. Ayana had her apron and gloves on, a hot pot in her hands.

Tezuka knew it was rude, but he didn’t have time to say anything, as he threw on his shoes and rushed outside.

 _“I am Tezuka Kunimitsu,”_ said the stranger on the phone. _“I am you, from another time. Eleven years in the future, in fact.”_

“You’re crazy,” Tezuka breathed, as he started running. The address wasn’t far, but it wasn’t in a part of the city any student should be at that time of night.

_“No, I am you, Kunimitsu. I am the same you who used to cry in bed at night, when the nightmares of demons and ghosts came, who Mother would comfort with a warm cup of tea. The same you who trained secretly in the park after school, ruining dozens of tennis balls, afraid to show weakness in front of my peers - but when I, we, emerged in the tennis world, we were stronger than any other child our age. I too mastered judo, even better than tennis, before entering the seventh grade - ate bitter cranberries in the morning while playing shogi against Grandfather - ran in the morning before practice when it was dark, even when it was raining, then ran again at night after practice had long ended, no matter how cold.”_

Tezuka was almost there. He had to stop for the lights, which seemed to glare at him, and ignore the hostesses which waved at him, undeterred by his uniform giving away his age. Every minute seemed a minute too long, and Tezuka didn’t know what to think or feel other than the need to hurry.

_“I know all these things about you because I am you. Even Fuji is convinced - no, he came with me because he could sense it, that you and I are the same.”_

Tezuka almost lost his breath when he found himself in front of a love hotel. He wiped the sweat off his brow, then pulled off his jacket, hoping the white dress shirt underneath would make him look like a business man. For once, he was glad he looked old for his age.

He strode with measured steps into the lobby, and the woman at the counter looked up at him in surprise. 

“Um… did you need something?” She asked, blinking as if confused. 

Tezuka almost gaped at her, trying to think of what to say. In a place like this, what would be normal?

“Condom,” he blurted, the unfamiliar word rolling heavily off his tongue.

“Oh, they’re in the first drawer of the dresser,” she smiled. “Sorry, I know they can be a little hard to find.”

“. . . Thank you,” he said, then looked toward the hallway. He took a few steps, then turned his head back. “What number was it again?”

“102,” she beamed, then went back to typing.

Tezuka found the room around the first corner. He hesitated for a second, the phone still on speaker in his hand, before he knocked.

The door swung open, and behind it was a man, tall and serious, and Tezuka couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the man’s collar and pulling him violently close, his other fist clenched tight.

The man didn’t fight back but stood his ground, looking down at him through rimless glasses. His eyes, his nose, his mouth. . . it was all so familiar, so much like what Tezuka was used to seeing in the mirror. But it was different, it was older… _Eleven years older,_ Tezuka thought, then growled, “That’s impossible.”

“It’s not,” said the man. He covered Tezuka’s hand with his own, then brought it down with the strongest grip Tezuka had ever felt. “Ask me whatever you want - I will prove it to you.”

“Fuji,” Tezuka called, his eyes surveying the room, but he didn’t have to look long - Fuji was sitting on the bed, his hands pressed together, looking like a scared mouse trying to shrink in on itself.

Tezuka dashed to his side. “Are you okay?”

Fuji nodded, his lips fell open as if to say something, but then he bit his lip instead.

The door lock clicked.

Tezuka swerved his head to see his doppelganger by the door, unbuttoning his shirt.

“What are you doing?” The tennis captain hissed.

“What you were too much of a coward to do.” In two steps the man was in front of them, and then he grabbed Fuji’s wrists, pinning him down on the bed, and kissed him.

Tezuka stared in shock. His first instinct was to rip the man away, but something was holding him back. The man was kissing Fuji so deeply, so passionately… and Fuji was kissing him back. Tezuka could see it… their tongues moving together, the saliva laced between their lips.

It felt like an eternity, before the man finally drew back. Fuji lay pressed against the sheets, his cheeks flushed pink, his lips moist and full. His eyes were shimmering, as if he’d just witnessed the most incredible thing.

“See,” said the man, his voice eerily calm after his passionate display. 

“He wants this.

“He wants this, but you denied him.

“You denied him for ten years, both him and yourself, and then -”

The man stopped, and turned his eyes away. “You don’t need to know about the future. That future is gone, anyway. I’m changing it, right now.”

Tezuka didn’t believe in destiny. He didn’t believe the future was already determined. And he certainly didn’t believe in time travel. But at that moment, he believed this man. That this man was him. Because this man knew the one thing that Tezuka had kept buried, had promised to keep buried until the end of his life.

That Tezuka wanted Fuji Syuusuke.

And right now, that want was boiling. Seeing Fuji make out with this man who looked so much like himself, seeing how hot and flushed and gorgeous Fuji looked against the sheet, and when did Fuji’s buttons come undone. . . Tezuka was hard as a rock.

“I’ll guide you,” said the man, and he reached over and began unbuttoning Tezuka’s shirt. Tezuka got the last few off on his own, and now they were both half naked. The man started working on Fuji’s buckle, and the tensai was so malleable against the sheets that Tezuka couldn’t help himself, soon he was pulling off Fuji’s socks and pants and finally those silly, cactus covered boxers.

He didn’t know what he was doing anymore - maybe just being a fourteen year old boy, maybe finally feeling the pressure of going to a foreign country and going pro… maybe just finally giving in to what he’d daydreamed about in the locker room every day.

The man took his hand, and together they reached down between Fuji’s legs.

“Mm...nn..” Fuji squirmed, flushing as if embarrassed as two hands from different men began to rub his hardened penis. He was smaller there than Tezuka, just as he was in height, and his length fit perfectly into the captain’s hand as the older version of his self moved on to rubbing the tensai’s behind.

“O-oh!” Fuji gasped, leaning his body forward as his legs tensed back against the bed. Tezuka couldn’t help himself as he looked at Fuji’s back, and he could see his older self’s finger fitting its way between Fuji’s butt cheeks.

“Hm,” the man smirked at him, noticing what he was looking at. “Let’s do this a better way.”

He grabbed Fuji’s wrist, pulling the tensai until he was turned over onto his stomach, then pushed up his legs with his knee until Fuji’s ass stuck up into the air. Now Tezuka could see that finger was a full two joints inside, and slowly moving in and out.

“There should be lube in the first drawer,” said the man, nodding towards the dresser, and Tezuka scrambled to open it. Sure enough, there was lube and the aforementioned condoms, but he didn’t know if they needed any and the man hadn’t said anything, so Tezuka hurried back.

Now two fingers were pushing their way in, and Fuji’s small fingers dug into the sheet, his knuckles turning white as he wrinkled them. The man took the lube from Tezuka, pulling out his fingers and covering them with the thick paste. He pushed some out directly on Fuji’s hole, then plunged his fingers back in, this time all the way.

“ _Oooh_ ,” Fuji moaned, his head turned and cheek pressed into the bed.

“Cover your dick.” The man handed the tube back to Tezuka. The teenager didn’t know what he was doing, but he managed to get his pants and briefs off, and rubbed the cold cream on with feverish hands.

After pulling out his fingers, which had at some point multiplied to three, the man spread Fuji’s legs open wider, leaving the gaping hole puckering with white juice. Tezuka moved towards it, but it still didn’t seem big enough once he pressed his cock’s head against the entrance.

“It’ll stretch,” the man said assuredly, rubbing Fuji’s shoulders while holding the tensai down. Tezuka reached down and checked that Fuji was just as hard as him, finally feeling the confidence to press inside.

“Ah - wait,” Fuji cried, but Tezuka couldn’t stop himself from pushing in several inches. It was so hot, and tight, and incredible, it was nothing like masturbating, it was so much better than his daydreams. 

“Oh...aah…” Fuji moaned, his legs twitching and somehow that made his insides twitch too, making the sensation even more incredible for Tezuka. 

“Keep moving,” said the man, who had somehow gotten behind Tezuka and was pushing on his hips.

Tezuka didn’t need much more encouragement than that. He pushed himself down to the hilt, gasping in pleasure as Fuji cried out.

“Roll onto your side - I’ll take care of the front,” the man said, sounding amused.

Tezuka did his best to comply, his arms around Fuji’s stomach as he turned them sideways on the bed. The man took hold of Fuji’s ankles, pushing them upward, widening the hole for Tezuka as he fit himself between Fuji’s thighs.

Both teens moaned as the man’s lips descended on Fuji’s manhood, making the tensai clench around Tezuka’s dick as well. It was so incredible, the sensation, and Fuji’s beautiful moans, and Tezuka started thrusting unbidden, unable to time himself with the bobs of his counterpart’s head up and down on Fuji’s cock.

It was so overwhelming, and Tezuka didn’t know how he hadn’t lost it already. Fuji was making the most incredible noises, and Tezuka couldn’t hold back his own grunts, lost between the pleasure and effort of thrusting. There was something missing though, something that wasn’t quite right.

“Hn,” grunted the time traveler, as he pulled his lips off Fuji’s full mast, making the penis wobble and squirt a little pre-cum. Hazel eyes met identical hazel eyes, and then the older man gave a smirk, that could have either been condescending or a look of endearment.

“Pull out for a moment,” the man directed, motioning at Tezuka to stop. 

_Easier said than done,_ Tezuka groaned in his head, but somehow managed to obey. His libido screamed back at him, demanding he thrust hard back into that deep, tight hole. 

Fuji whimpered as the man pushed his lithe body around, until the two fourteen year olds were facing each other. Tezuka’s eyelids drooped as he took in Fuji’s flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes, the way his lips dropped open and saliva trailed down his chin.

A few motions from his older self, and Tezuka managed to figure it out, hooking Fuji’s ankles up over his shoulders, and drawing himself close.

He pushed himself back in, much slower this time, and it was agonizing but he savored every second, every little mewl that spilled from Fuji’s puffed up lips. The way the tensai squeezed his eyes shut, the wrinkles on his brow, the trails of sweat and tears running down his cheeks… Tezuka stared for a good hard moment, then pressed their lips together.

Kissing Fuji was nothing like he imagined. His daydreams were cold and motionless, and he couldn’t picture a feeling he’d never had. This was warm, and sensational, and though he loved the feeling of his cock deep inside Fuji, he loved their deepening kiss just as much. Their tongues swirled around each other, exploring each other’s mouth, teasing all the nerves around their lips. Fuji tasted amazing, like cinnamon apples. Tezuka could only hope he tasted alright himself.

They made out for several minutes, but Tezuka’s hips moved on their own, refusing to stay still. Tezuka slowly built back up the pace, thrusting deep. He could feel Fuji’s cock rubbing against his stomach.

Then he felt something else - fingers, he realized - press into Fuji’s hole along with his penis. His counterpart spooned Fuji from behind, capturing the brunette between them. He was somehow stretching the hole impossibly wider, but Tezuka didn’t realized what the older man was going to do until the man brought his hands up to hold Fuji’s arms, and began pressing his length inside.

“Oh - god! Oh my god,” Fuji screamed, his head falling back out of their kiss and pressing hard against the man’s shoulder. Tezuka’s lips began molesting the pale nape that was exposed consequently, unable to stop touching that smooth, warm skin.

He couldn’t stop himself now, as he began to hump Fuji widely, and the man began to move in and out as well. It took them a moment before they settled on a rhythm, thrusting in and out in opposite turns, never leaving Fuji empty. All three of them moaned, though Fuji was the loudest. Tezuka felt pearls of sweat trail down his neck as he grew more and more hot, his grunts coming out quicker and louder as well.

“Ah-nnn!” Tezuka burst out, his seed pouring into Fuji in a couple firm thrusts, his hips pushing as forward hard as they could. In his delirium, he could barely register the man’s hand, wrapped around Fuji’s cock and rubbing up and down against his stomach, and then Fuji was moaning too, and hot liquid squirted onto Tezuka’s abs. 

The man then came with a low moan, and Tezuka could feel it so well, their cocks pressed together inside Fuji, with all the viscous liquid seeping out.

“Kuni… mitsu…” Fuji trembled, and Tezuka couldn’t even think about what had just happened, as he wrapped his arms around the small brunette.

His chest was overwhelmed with feeling, and he felt like he was holding the world.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu, twenty-five years old, pulled himself off the hotel bed. As much as he wanted to continue, the two kids were well past their limit, and as the adult, he needed to be the responsible one and quit while he was ahead. 

He stared at them while he pulled his clothes back on, a small smile on his face as he watched them cuddle together and nod off. He texted both of their families - on their own respective cell phones - making up excuses for them that he hoped their parents would buy. He covered them with a blanket, and he wanted so badly to watch them sleep. But he could feel the device in his pocket vibrating, and he knew his work was over - he had to go back.

He thumbed the small, walnut shaped device, bringing it out and then touching it to the door’s metal handle. Tucking it back away, he touched the handle and found it satisfactorily warm, before pulling the door open.

Instead of the love hotel’s hallway, he walked into a blinding white room. The room was filled with doors of all types, large and gourd shaped. The one he walked out of matched the hotel’s door, at least in its frame.

He looked around until he found the door he needed, the only real door in the room. Once through it, he was back in the lab. He nodded at the scientists, who waved him off - he knew there’d be plenty of paperwork to fill out later. 

But there was something more important for him to do first.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door of the lab, and stepped into the complex’s hallway.

Sitting on the visitor’s bench, a thin, light haired brunette was reading on his tablet. At the sound of the door closing, the brunette looked up at him with a wide smile. 

“How’d it go?” The soft, melodic voice was similar to his fourteen year old version’s, but it was clearly richer and more mature. Even Fuji’s smile, and the way his eyes crinkled into crescents, seemed more open and radiant than the teenager’s had.

“Syuusuke,” Tezuka said, his voice trembling with emotion though he tried to keep it steady. He couldn’t stop himself, as he grabbed the brunette and hugged him tightly.

“. . . Did it go well?” Fuji hummed, but he sounded a little concerned. Of course he did - he had no idea why Tezuka was hugging him like this.

“Perfectly,” Tezuka murmured, burying his face into Fuji’s hair. He’d been warned he might have to search for Fuji, somewhere in the city or even the world, since the parallel time line might not be quite what he wanted. But this… Fuji waiting for him outside the hallway… it was everything he’d begged for. He couldn’t thank Okabe enough.

“Let me guess, you’re not supposed to tell me,” Fuji chuckled, the tension gone from his shoulders upon hearing Tezuka’s reply.

“Nothing changed,” Tezuka lied, and was relieved at how steady his voice was. “I just had to go see something.” It wasn’t ‘all in the past’. Now, none of it had ever happened, he reminded himself.

“Okay,” Fuji smiled, and Tezuka was sure the tensai knew he was lying, but didn’t mind. Fuji had a beautiful way of forgiving him, always forgiving him, and for once, Tezuka didn’t feel guilty about it.

“Let’s go home,” Tezuka said, wearing a small smile of his own as he took hold of Fuji’s hand.

He had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Okabe is a character from Steins;Gate. I highly recommend this wonderful anime - it starts a bit slow but turns out amazing.
> 
> The Girl Who Leapt Through Time also had a small influence on this fic, and is another time travel anime I highly recommend.


End file.
